


I Accidentally Started a Harem

by SailorChibiMidnight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Dark Past, Depressed Kuroko Tetsuya, F/M, Kuroko's Harem, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Triggers, protect kuroko, too many triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiMidnight/pseuds/SailorChibiMidnight
Summary: A secret known only to the Miracles comes back into the light.   Kuroko x GoM.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I've had this story sitting around for almost a year now, and I'm just now getting the courage to post it. I feel like it's a waste to have this story just sitting around. If it gets attention, and y'all want me to continue it, then I will, otherwise I'll just leave this to the Abyss. This is my first KnB story, so hopefully you guys enjoy. This story is beta'd by the wonderful XxEviXkittenxX and the amazing Major Gu! Anyways, please read/review/like, all that jazz. Thanks! Bye.

 

**Prologue**

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I accidentally started a harem.

Now, I know what you are thinking.  You are probably thinking, “how do you ‘accidently’ get into a polyamorous relationship?”  Well, the answer may surprise you.

Okay, before we get any further, I should clear some things up regarding this first.  In no way is this normal. 

I mean, honestly, how many people do you know can genuinely say they are involved in a relationship, with not just two people, but five guys and a girl?

Now when I say “accidentally,” I actually do mean it.  It was never my intention to be involved with six people; I mean, come on, who goes around looking for five guys to be in a romantic relationship with at the same time? 

It just sort of happened, and now that it has, I can’t picture my life any other way.  

Let me start from the beginning when all of this began happening.  It all started right before my second year of high school.  


	2. Chapter One:  Just Breathe.

**Chapter I: Just Breathe.**

I can’t breathe. My chest is too tight; it feels like it’s crushing my lungs.  My heart is racing; it’s pounding. I try and calm myself down.   _ Deep breaths.  _ I try to focus on my chest, but my lungs, my lungs won’t work! I try to breathe in air, anything I can, however, my heart is pounding too fast.  My hands begin to quake, as tears start to fall down my face.   _ Just Breath.   _ I mentally yell at myself.  I can’t.  I can’t breathe.  My chest feels like there’s a bomb going to go off.  My heart is going to burst.  It’s going to come right out of my chest.   _ Calm Down.  Focus.   _ I bring my shaking hand to my chest.   _ Anxiety, that’s what this is.   _ I can’t breathe.  My heart is pounding like a drum.  Banging.  My pounding heartbeat echoes in my ears.   _ I need to calm down.  I need to focus.  I can’t lose it here.   _ I try and take a deeper breath.  Tears stream down my face, as I reach my shaking hand into my pocket.   _ Focus. Breathe.  I can do this.   _ My hand fumbles as I try to reach for my phone.  I pull it out, and almost instantly my quaking hand drops it onto the grass below.   _ Fuck. I can’t do it.   _ I yell at myself to pick up the phone.   _ Focus.  Deep Breathes.   _ I gather what little control I have over myself at the moment, and focus on breathing.  _ Inhale.  Exhale.  Inhale. _ Exhaling, I reach down and pick up the phone once again.   My fingers fumble as I try instantly dialing a number out of habit. 

Tears still stream down my face as my shaking hand brings my phone up to my ear.  It rings two times before a familiar voice answers.  

“Tetsuya.”  My heart is pounding.  

I tried and gather my thoughts before speaking.  _ Focus! _  “Akashi-kun,” I choke out.  “It’s happening again.”  Panic dripped from every word I spoke.  

“Where are you?”  

I frantically began looking around for some type of indication of where I was.  Leaves crunched under my feet as I took a few steps.  The night sky made it almost impossible to see more than a couple feet in front of me.  I cried out in frustration and fear.  “I don’t know, Akashi-kun.”

“Alright, are you somewhere safe right now?”

“I’m not sure,” I spoke turning to look behind.  My heart began racing again at the thought of still being followed.  

“Tetsuya, breathe.  I’ll have someone help you right now. I am already leaving for Tokyo as we speak.”

I listened to his steady voice as he spoke. No matter what the situation was, his composure was always calm and collected.  “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

He muttered a response, and hung up; giving his word he would call back in exactly five minutes, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  I slid my back against the tree until I reached the ground. I closed my eyes, and took deep breaths praying to any god that I regain my usual, emotionless,  _ stable,  _ state of mind I have perfected in all these years. 

Before I knew it, five minutes had passed, and the vibration of the phone pulled me from my thoughts.  Without even needing to look at who it was calling, I answered.  

“Hello, Akashi-kun.”  I tried to speak calmly.

“Kuroko, I called the phone company, and I was able to track your location; I also sent your location to Daiki, who is currently on his way to you, along with Shintaro.  Atsushi is also on his way to Tokyo and should be there right before I arrive in two hours.”  He spoke with such confidence.  

“It is not necessary for Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun to come all the way down here.”  I tried to argue with him, but of course it was pointless;  _ honestly, I should have figured he’d come down immediately when I called.  _

“Nonsense, Tetsuya.  The others will be there soon, and we will talk more about this when I get there.”

I sighed, but agreed nonetheless.  We hung up, and I closed my eyes, “patiently” waiting for Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun to arrive.

The sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching from behind me caused me to internally freak out.  I jumped up, nearly letting out a completely girlish scream, and frantically began searching for the source of the sound.  Aomine’s hands shot up, as he spoke quickly, which caused my panicked mood to, somewhat, settle.

“Whoa, Tetsu, it’s just us.  You’re safe now.”

I felt relieved hearing those words coming from my former light’s mouth.  He placed a hand on my shoulder and stepped closer to me, allowing me to finally see Midorima standing behind him.  My eyes immediately went to his left hand, where he was holding a carton of eggs that I could only assume were his lucky item for the day.  

“Hello, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun.”

The greenette adjusted his glasses, as he acknowledged my greeting.  Midorima turned to face Aomine before he spoke, getting straight to the point.  “Now that we have found him, it would be best to get him away from here.  I will call Akashi and let him know.”  He took a few steps away from us before dialing Akashi.  

“Are you alright, Tetsu?”  Aomine’s voice was filled with concern.  

I attempted to hide my emotions.  “I’m better.”  My voice sounded much stronger than I felt.  Aomine’s hand dropped from my shoulder as Midorima returned, preventing him from questioning me further.

“Akashi wants us to go to his condo and wait for him there.  He believes it’s the safest place for Kuroko right now.  Kise is already on his way there.”  

I sighed as Midorima turned and began to examine me as best as he could given where we were.  “Are you injured, Kuroko?  It would slow us down if you were.” His fingers delicately touched my face and arms as the greenette searched for any visible marks.  I shook my head, and once he deemed my answer to be true, I began to follow the duo as they led the way out.

Despite the two being with me, my nerves never settled.  My hands were still shaking ever so subtly, and my heart was still racing almost as quickly as before.  The walk to Akashi’s condo took about twenty minutes, after a much needed quick stop for a vanilla milkshake; even my precious drink did little to solve my anxiety.  

We arrived in front of the massive, elegant building, and made our way to the elevator.  The three of us were surprised that we weren’t stopped by anyone since none of us looked like we belonged at such place.  Midorima was the only “well dressed” one out of us, and even then, it certainly wasn’t to the standards of the people dressed here.  Nonetheless, we stepped off the elevator on the top floor, and Midorima reached for his spare key to the penthouse suite.  We all have spare keys to each other’s houses that we use for times like these, which happen more often than I’d care to admit, not so much now, but still.  

“Kuroko-cchi!”  I was immediately embraced by a rather annoying blonde.  

“Let go, Kise-kun is hurting me.”  I tried to fight from his embrace, resulting in my precious shake almost falling.  

“I was soo worried, Kuroko-cchi!”  The blonde spoke, completely unfazed by Aomine pulling him off of me.  “Where’s Momo-cchi?  I thought she’d be with you.”

I looked around, surprised by the missing presence of our former manager.  

“Satsuki? Akashi sent her to wait for Murasakibara.”  Aomine spoke as if uninterested, and went to sit on the couch.  

“Are you injured, Kuroko-cchi?”  Kise’s hand softly brushed against my face.  

I shook my head no, walking to join Aomine on the couch. Kise sighed in relief, dropping the subject. 

The four of us waited patiently for the others to join us.  We engaged in small talk, while doing our hardest to ignore the massive elephant in the room, and after about an hour, we were joined by Murasakibara’s and Momoi’s arrival, followed by Akashi’s arrival shortly after.

“So,” Akashi spoke commandingly, barely brushing by formalities. “I have an idea of what happened, but I would like to confirm it with you, Tetsuya.” 

_ Not surprising.  _  I took a deep breath, gathering up my thoughts and courage to retell what happened. “Well, I was heading home after practice with Kagami-kun, and we stopped by Maji Burger.  After we left, we parted ways at our usual spot, and I noticed I was being followed by someone. I took a detour around the park, but there wasn't enough people around to lose him, so I started running, but I was too focused on losing him to pay attention to where I was heading.  When I did lose him, I didn't know where I was, so I started panicking, and that's when I called Akashi-kun.” 

“I see.” Akashi paused for a moment. “That's what I thought happened.  This man that was following you, it's safe to assume it was your father right?” 

_ It's almost scary how accurate Akashi-kun is.  _  “I didn't get a good enough look, but yes I'm pretty sure it was.” 

“Well, it is obvious now.  You are no longer safe at your house, and you probably aren't safe at Seirin either now.”  

Kise and Aomine gasped, while Midorima and Momoi nodded their head in agreement at Akashi’s statement.   _ I figured you'd say that, Akashi-kun.  _

“But if Kuroko-cchi isn't safe anymore, what are we going to do?”  Kise’s face filled with worry. 

“I have a plan.”  Akashi spoke with certainty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I've had this story sitting around for almost a year now, and I'm just now getting the courage to post it. I feel like it's a waste to have this story just sitting around. If it gets attention, and y'all want me to continue it, then I will, otherwise I'll just leave this to the Abyss. This is my first KnB story, so hopefully you guys enjoy. This story is beta'd by the wonderful XxEviXkittenxX and the amazing Major Gu! Anyways, please read/review/like/favorite, all that jazz. Thanks! Bye


	3. Chapter Two:  Safe for Now.

** Chapter II: Safe For Now **

 

“Whoa, hold on.” Aomine spoke first. “What do you mean he isn’t safe?” His face paled as he spoke those horrifying words. “You moved him to that house _so_ he’d be safe!”  
“Aomine, Akashi is right.” Midorima spoke carefully, as he pushed up his glasses. “His _parents_ ,” he practically spat out that word, causing a small scowl to appear; even the mere thought was enough to anger the normally calm and collected teen. A small breath escaped his mouth before he continued. “They must have found out where he lives.”  
“Really, it was foolish of me for thinking they would give up. Nevertheless though, I have a plan.” Akashi turned to face me before continuing. “I am moving you; however, since it will take at least a day to prepare everything, you will need somewhere to stay until then. You will stay here tonight with me.” Before anyone could protest, Akashi spoke again. “You all will stay here too, since it is late.”  
“Akashi-cchi, what about Seirin?” Kise timidly asked.  
“I don't want to move schools Akashi-kun. I like it there.” I said.  
“I know you like it there, but since I can not guarantee your safety, I don't want to risk it.” Akashi stated.  
“Isn't there some compromise we can make?” Midorima attempted to bargain, though he knew it was futile; this was Akashi after all.  
Aomine raised his voice, interrupting Midorima. “We don't even know if it really isn’t safe.”  
Akashi looked at me, and then around the room. “Let's compromise,” he sighed. “You will move, that is non negotiable. You have one week to figure out if it is still safe for you at Seirin, and one of us must walk you to and from school every single day. I don't want to take any chances. If you can guarantee your safety at school by Friday, then you will not have to move, but if you cannot, then you will move.”  
“But Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun don't live here, and everyone else has school and their own practices.” My eyes wandered from face to face. “How is that going to work?”  
“Ryouta, you have morning practice on Wednesday this week, and afternoon practice on Tuesday and Thursday, followed by a practice game on Friday this week.” Kise nodded. “You have modeling on Saturday.”  
“Yeah, from nine to noon.”  
“How do you even know that, Akashi?” Aomine muttered under his breath, and instantly regretted it as the redhead shot a death glare at him, daring him to interrupt him again; this caused Aomine to visibly shudder in fear since everyone in the room knew just what the teen was capable of.  
“As I was saying, Ryouta will be able to walk Tetsuya to school on Monday, since he does not have practice that morning. Daiki doesn’t have morning practice, so he and Satsuki can walk Tetsuya to school every other day this week.” He gave Aomine another deathly grimace as he spoke directly to him alone. “I trust that you can wake up early enough for one week for Tetsuya’s sake.”  
“I’ll make sure he gets up.” Momoi spoke for her childhood friend.  
“Good,” Akashi nodded his head in approval. “Shintaro has morning practice on Monday and Tuesday, and no practice on Wednesday, so I trust that you can walk him home those days, right?”  
“I can.”  
“Good. Then it’s settled. I will be back in town on Thursday afternoon, so I will be meeting you after you get out. Atsushi will be brought down on Friday night, after his game.”  
“Akashi-kun, what about Friday? You have school on Friday, you shouldn’t come down here for this.”  
“Ah, do not worry,” the redhead reassured me. “I will be able miss one day.”  
“The Student Council President should not skip school, Akashi-kun.”  
“Nonsense, Tetsuya. It will be fine. Now, I trust this week’s schedule will work with everyone.” Akashi spoke, already knowing the rest of the room’s answer. He reached into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out his phone and briefly glancing at the time. Akashi took a small breath in before speaking again. “Alright, it is getting late, so let me show you to your rooms.”  
Everyone around the room nodded in agreement as they proceeded to follow the teen throughout the massive penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, I posted this story on both here and on Ao3 and surprisingly, it got a ton of feedback, so I've decided to post the next chapter. I really like this story, and where it's going here, so as long as it's getting attention, I'll keep updating! Thank you for all of the love and support, it really means a lot. I'm going to be putting our loved characters through some hell, but hopefully you guys will continue to like it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Remember to like/follow/review and all that jazz, and if you guys want more things by me, feel free to check out some of my other stories! Bye! <3


	4. Nightmares and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! This is going to be where we start to scratch the surface of all the messed up things going on. Be warned. TW: Abuse, Panic Attacks.

 

**Chapter III: Nightmares and Coffee**

_ “Tetsuya-chan,”  _ _  I heard the voice of my mother yell from inside the house.  “Come out from wherever you are hiding.” Her voice sounded friendly as she spoke, but I knew it was an act.  “Come out soon, otherwise your father is going to be upset.” I heard her loud footsteps as she began to climb the stairs.   _ _ “You wouldn’t want to burden your own, dear father, would you?” _ _  I clamped my small hands around my mouth in attempt to hide my breathing as I heard her footsteps grow louder.  She was approaching my spot.  _ _ “Tetsuya-chan,” _ _ her voice grew louder and louder as she spoke.  “You need to be a good boy now.” Her hand began to twist open the doorknob of the closet I was hiding in.  “Your father just wants to see his precious, baby boy.”  _

_ Tears began to fall from my eyes as she spoke those lies.   Please, Don’t Make Me Go. I silently began pleading with the gods.  I don’t want to go! Don’t make me go! No! The door to the closet opened slightly, and I began to see the long blue locks of my mother appear.  I pressed myself closer against the wall as I tried to lower my presence even more. Please, Don’t See Me. Tears continued to fall from my eyes.  _

_ My mother opened the door wider as she came in full view now.  She wore a fake smile on her face that to anyone else would have seemed genuine, but to me only increased my pain since I knew just what was waiting for me behind it.   _ _ “Tetsuya-chan, be a good boy.” _ _  She spoke as her eyes began to search around the floor for me.    _

_ Please. Don’t. Find. Me.   _

_ “Tetsuy-, oh,” _ _  she reached down in front of me, grabbing ahold of my small wrist and pulling it away from my mouth.  “Found you.” _

_ “No, please.”  I began to plead out loud as I cried harder.  “Mother, don’t.”  _

_ “Now, now, Tetsuya-chan,”  She began to pull me from my no longer safe place and into the hallway.   _ _ “You wouldn’t want to be a burden, would you?”   _

_ She pulled me up to my feet.  “Mother, please.” I begged.  _

_ “Be a good boy, Tetsuya-chan and go see your father now.” _ _   I cried as she began to lead her barely seven year old son down the stairs.   _

 

I shot straight up in bed, panting as tears still streamed down my face.  My hands instinctively reached for my face, as I hastily wiped away my tears.  __ My heart was pounding, and my lungs, no matter how much I tried, wouldn’t work.  My chest began to tighten and the pounding from my heartbeat resonated throughout the otherwise silent room.  Even more tears began to flow down my face as I tried to choke down the sobs. The too real nightmare began to stir up even more unwanted memories in my mind.    _ Calm down.   _ I yelled at myself.  I sat up even more as I began to frantically look around.   _ They aren’t here.  I’m safe. They aren’t here.   _ I mentally reminded myself.  My heartbeat still pounded, while I tried too hard to take a deep breath.   I choked out and coughed when my lungs failed once again. I brought a shaking hand to the nightstand and reached for the glass of water, spilling some over with my unsteadiness.  I brought it to my mouth and greedily began to take massive gulps. The cold water going down my throat slowly began to bring me back into reality. My heart began to slow ever so subtly, and I placed the now nearly empty water glass back on the nightstand.  Tears still fell from my face as I began to take somewhat deep breaths. My eyes began to look around, inevitably ending at the clock on the nightstand. 

4:22 a.m.  

I sighed loudly as I threw myself back onto the pillows, wiping away the tears with the back of my hands.   _ It’s been awhile since I’ve remember that one huh?  _  I closed my eyes, letting my mind process my nightmare.   _ How long ago was that?  Nine? Ten Years Ago? _  I shook my head.   _ I’m safe.    _ I reminded myself as I focused on breathing.  More unwanted memories began to flood my mind.  “I don’t want to remember. . .” I softly choked out as I continued to lay in the dark room, shaking and tormented by my ghosts.  

It was hours before I managed to get myself up again.

 

“Good morning.”  Akashi looked up from the morning paper he was reading when I stumbled my way into the kitchen some hours later.  He took one look at my state and immediately rose from his seat, placing the paper and tea cup on the counter and began to walk towards me.  “You look exhausted, Tetsuya. Are you feeling okay?” The redhead began to look me over. “Shintaro will be up soon; do you need me to go get him?” 

“No,” I softly muttered.  “That isn’t necessary, Akashi-kun.”  

“Did you get any sleep at all?”  A slight frown broke across his face when I shook my head.  “Well, that is understandable given what happened last night.”  My former captain released me, and started walking towards the cabinets, opening up one to get a coffee mug.  He placed the mug down on the counter and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring some of the liquid into the cup. He poured a couple more ingredients in as well, and then began walking to the bar, motioning me to sit with him.  He placed the glass in front of me and sat down, picking up the paper he was reading. 

“I don’t like the taste of coffee, Akashi-kun.”  I stated blankly. 

“I am aware, Tetsuya.  Just drink it, it will help.”  Akashi responded as he flipped the page.  He took another sip of his tea and looked up at me.  “Drink.” He simply stated. 

I took a deep breath before picking up the glass.  The heat began waking me up as I placed the cup to my face, inhaling the unexpected scent.   _ This is supposed to be coffee, right?   _ I looked over at him uncertain, before taking a small sip.  The sweet taste of vanilla instantly filled my mouth. I looked over at him completely shocked.  “I can’t even taste the coffee.”

The redhead just chuckled briefly, and gave me a smug look.  “Did you forget that I am always right Tetsuya?” 

I flashed him a deadpan look, and took another sip, enjoying the sweet taste.  “Is everyone else still sleeping?”

“Well, everyone except Shintaro.  Good Morning.” 

I looked around the room just as Midorima entered.  

“Good Morning.”  The green haired teen greeted as he made his way to the refrigerator.  “You really do have terrible bed hair, Kuroko.” He spoke again, taking out a carton of juice and grabbing a glass from the counter.  

Akashi chuckled slightly at his comment, immediately causing a pout to cross my face.  “It isn’t that bad.” I muttered under my breath, as I ran my fingers through my hair attempting to tame my bedhead, resulting in another look on the redhead’s face.  

“Shintaro,”  Akashi spoke, shifting the conversation back to him. “I have been meaning to ask you, are your extra classes going well?”  

“Extra classes? . .”  I muttered softly, confused.  

“I recommended to Shintaro some months back about taking a few beginning medical courses, so he could get ahead in college.  He finally accepted my offer to pay for them a couple months ago.” 

“They are going well.  Thank you Akashi.” 

“No need to thank me Shintaro.  I figured with both of your parents being doctors, you would find the classes fairly easy at first.”  A small chuckle escaped the redhead’s mouth, before he picked up his glass and took another sip. “I do have another reason for asking though.”  Midorima merely nodded his head as if he wasn’t surprised by the redhead’s true motive. “Tetsuya didn’t sleep well last night, and is still affected from last night’s encounter.  Would you mind looking him over before his morning practice?” 

_ Morning Practice?   _ I looked at Akashi, and then shifted my gaze to the calendar just behind him, suddenly realizing that today was in fact Saturday, and we did have morning practice; which, I had forgotten about until just now. I looked up at the clock, momentarily thankful that I still had plenty of time until then.  Akashi lifted his tea glass and took another sip, as he noted my internal freak out. An amused look appeared on his face once again as he spoke. “Relax, Tetsuya. I wouldn’t let you miss practice. You still have three hours until then.” 

“I can.”  Midorima spoke up finally, drawing our attention back to him.  “If you’d like, Kuroko, I’m available now.” He sighed. 

I looked up to the teen and nodded.  “Yes, Midorima-kun.” The teen glanced over to Akashi.  

“Bathroom cabinet, first shelve on the left.”  Akashi answered, despite not even being asked the question yet.  He took another sip of his tea, not even bothering to look up as the other walked out of the room.  

“I forgot what it’s like to have Akashi-kun here.”  

“And what do you mean by that, Tetsuya?”  The redhead’s eyes glimpsed up from the paper he was reading.  

My gaze wandered around the room.   _ What did I mean by that?  “ _ It’s different with someone who can practically read everyone’s mind.”  

Akashi chuckled as he put down the paper.  “Practically?” The teen played on. “Who says I can not fully read minds?”  

I deadpanned.  “Not even Akashi-kun is that powerful.”  

“Hmm. . . That is an interesting notion to say the least.”  

Midorima returned carrying a metal red  box  with a handful of different medical equipment, colored with a white cross on the glass lid.  He made his way to me, and placed the small  container on the table.  “Face me.” He muttered, as he began to open  it up and take out various medical tools.  

I complied and turned my chair towards him.  “When did you go to bed last night?” The greenette asked, as he took out an otoscope and began to look at my eyes.  

“Uh, around two, maybe?”  I responded, trying to make as few movements as possible.  

“When did you wake up?”  Midorima continued to question, moving from my right eye to my left. 

“4:30, I guess.”  The greenette looked surprised, but  nodded nonetheless, accepting my answer.  

“How are you feeling?”  

“I’m fine.”  I said in my usual neutral tone, hoping he’d move on.  

A sigh escaped my former captain’s mouth almost instantly after I gave my answer.  “Tetsuya, you should not tell lies.” Akashi folded the newspaper and placed it next to him as he turned towards Midorima and I.  He cleared his throat, and began to pay closer attention to us. 

“I’m tired.”  I sighed, slightly annoyed that my bluff had been called out.  

“That’s not what I meant Kuroko.”  Midorima sighed a moment later, as he moved from my eyes to my ears.   
“I am tired though, Midorima-kun.”

“I meant about your mental state.”  He pushed up his glasses before continuing.  “Anyone with half a brain can tell you are tired.”    

I gulped slightly before hesitantly nodding, knowing that he wouldn’t move on until my answer was acceptable.  “I’m still scared.” I lowered my eyes, refusing to meet Midorima’s gaze, as he listened intently. “I kept having nightmares last night.”  I spoke faintly, hoping for the slight chance he never heard my answer, even though it was fruitless. 

“Kuroko . . .”  The greenette winced slightly before nodding softly, looking visibly unsure of what to say, as he placed the small light on the table and picked up another instrument.  

“Tetsuya, you could have told us,”  Akashi spoke. “If that was the case, we could have had someone share that room with you for the night, or you could have shared a room with any of us, so you were not alone.”  Midorima nodded faintly agreeing with the statement of our former captain. 

“Kuroko, not that it really matters to me one way or another, but a person like you needs sleep.”

A small  breath escaped my lips; “I didn’t want to worry everyone.”   _ I don’t want to burden you guys more than I already have. _

Akashi nodded his head.  “No, stop that Tetsuya. What happened last night wasn’t your fault.”  He  shook his head lightly and closed his eyes before speaking again.  “If anything, it’s mine for thinking they would leave you alone after so long.”  

“No one thought they’d be back Akashi.”  The greenette muttered softly with anger very clearly shown in his expression.  

“Midorima-kun. . .”  

“Well, there’s no point worrying about it at the moment.”  Akashi let out a small breath before he continued. “I have already come up with a plan on moving Tetsuya, but first, finish your examination, while I go wake the others.”  Akashi took one final sip from his tea glass and proceeded to leave the room. 

Midorima  shrugged before continuing the rest of my examination in silence, only speaking to give me small commands.  Within a few short minutes, my examination was finished. 

“I’m done, Kuroko.”  Midorima spoke as he carefully started placing things back into the small box.  “Overall, you seem to be okay, but I suggest taking it easy during your practice, not that I care, I just think it would be bothersome if you overdid it again.”  

“Yes, Midorima-kun.”  I stood up and gave a small bow.  “Thank you.” 

The greenette began to clear his throat, as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  “You’re welcome.” He murmured before picking up the box and leaving the room as well.  

Another few moments passed before my comfortable silence was ruined by the very loud stumbling of three teenage boys entering the room.  A chorus of yawns and morning groans from stretching engulfed the space. 

“Huh?” Murasakibara spoke lazily, as he was the first to notice me sitting by the table.  “Good morning Kuro-chin,” the giant took a couple steps in my direction, eventually coming to a halt behind me.  He reached up , and with one hand, began to ruffle my hair.  

“I am not a dog, Murasakibara-kun.”  I tried to swat away his hand. 

“Huh?  Kuro-chin isn’t a dog.”  He took a seat next to me, and immediately placed his chin on the table.  “Kuro-chin is just fun to pet.” I shot him a deadly glare, while the other two teens sat around the table.  

“Good morning” Momoi spoke to the entire room as she entered alongside Midorima and Akashi.  Her cheerful greeting was met with the loud groans of Aomine and Murasakibara, who were very clearly not morning people like her.  

The rest of the group settled into their chairs, as we all began to wait for Akashi to start the speech we all knew was coming.  Said redhead carried a few small, white phone boxes to the table and began distributing amongst the group. 

“I figured with the events of last night, now would be a good time to replace everyone’s phones and have your old ones destroyed.  The last thing I want is for someone to get ahold of our information.” He placed a sky blue version of the latest iPhone in front me.  “Besides, it is time for an upgrade anyways, since the last time I gave you all phones was during Teiko.” 

_ I didn’t even know they made iPhones in these colors.  _  I thought as I stared at the bright red phone now in my former captain's hand.  

“I took the liberty of ordering these last night while I was on the train, and when I got them from my courier this morning, I reprogrammed each other’s numbers, as well as the important people, like coaches, parents, siblings.”  His expression hardened, as he turned to face Kise. “And Ryota, Daiki, please do remember that since I am the one who pays your bill, I have final say in how you use it. Be smart here.” 

Kise visually gulped.  “Yes, Akashi-cchi” he spoke timidly.  

“Good, now that that is all taken care of, I am going to go over today’s plan.”  He refocused his attention onto me. “Tetsuya,” I looked up to meet his gaze. “I was thinking about where to buy you a new apartment, and then the thought hit me.  Rather than buying a new building, which would take much longer, I am going to move your things here, so this will be your new place.” 

My mouth hung open, I was shocked by the words coming out of his mouth.  This was Akashi’s home. His space. The first building he bought with his own income during middle school.  The home where his father had no control over him. This was his sanctuary. I shook my head no. “I’m sorry Akashi-kun, but I cannot impose.  This is Akashi-kun’s space.” 

A small smile appeared on his face.  “While I am delighted that you care so much about my space, I am insisting.”  The redhead crossed his arms. “Logically speaking, it makes the most sense to move you  here .  I own the entire building, and  all the staff on site was handpicked by me.  Only the six of us will know where you are, and no one would dare try something while you are  here.  I am even increasing the amount of security tenfold as we speak.”  The redhead spoke as he pushed a couple buttons on his phone. 

I opened my mouth to try to protest.   _ Ten times more than before? That’s way too much!  Akashi-kun shouldn’t have to do something like that just for me!   _ “ Akashi-kun has already done so much for me.”  

“Tetsuya,” Akashi chuckled.  “We’ve already been through this.  It is not an imposition. There’s more than enough space, and I only stay here when I am in Tokyo.”  His eyes met mine as he continued to speak. “Besides, this will give me further reason to visit more often, and I am sure it will give everyone peace of mind knowing that you are safe while you are here.”  

I looked around the room as they all nodded in unison at the redhead’s logic.  “Tetsu-kun, what Akashi-kun is saying makes sense, and the last thing I want is for something to happen to you.”  Momoi spoke softly. 

“I don’t want to be a burden.”  I whispered, “I didn’t mean to make everyone so worried.”  

Aomine’s hand slammed down on the table.  “Tetsu, stop. Don’t think that. You aren’t a burden.”  

“Aomine-cchi is right.  We will always worry about you, Kuroko-cchi because we care about you.  It doesn’t make you a burden for us.” 

I sat there silent, shocked by the outburst of the two.   _ I am a burden though.  I don’t deserve you guys.   _

“Tetsuya,” Akashi’s voice pulled me from my self loathing.  “We want you safe. Agreeing to the move will make things much easier.”

I gazed  around, carefully observing the looks of each teen in the room.  Everyone had the same worried yet caring expression in their eyes.  My eyes finally reached those of my former captain, and I nodded before putting back on my blank expression.  “If Akashi-kun and everyone thinks it’s best, then I agree.” Across the room, the worry seemed to fade as relief took it’s place.  

“I’m so glad, Kuroko-cchi!”  Kise yelled, and if it wasn’t for the table in the way, he would have pulled me into a hug.  An irritated tick mark appeared on my former light’s face as he began to scold the overthetop actions of the copycat, causing a small argument to start between the two. 

A small smile swept across my cheeks, relishing the comforting moment the group was sharing.  

“Excellent,” Akashi spoke, instantly ending the bickering that was currently happening between Aomine and Kise, and regaining control of the room.  

_ Only Akashi-kun could control a group as unique as we are.   _

“Now that’s out of the way, let’s talk about how today is going to work out.”  He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the other Miracles before speaking again.  “In case you were unaware, Tetsuya has morning practice today, and we have to move his things here as well, so today is going to be quite full.  I want a few of us to accompany Tetsuya to Seirin, while the rest of us will move his things here. The moving shouldn’t take too long, so we will be able to meet up towards the end of his practice.”  

“I want to go with Kuroko-cchi!”  The  blonde immediately declared, causing annoying looks and scoffs across the room.  

“Oi, Kise.  If anyone is going with Tetsu, it’s me.” 

“Eh?”  Murasakibara reached up and placed his hand on my head, ruffling up my hair once again.  “No fair, I want to go with Kuro-chin.” He removed his hand and reached for a stick of Pocky.  

“I would not be against going with Kuroko.”  Midorima pushed up his glasses. 

“Enough,” an amused smirk appeared on Akashi’s face as he began to rub the bridge of his nose.  “I already decided on who is going where so that there would be no more fighting. Now, as much as I would like to go with Tetsuya, I will be staying here and moving things accordingly.  Shintaro, Ryouta and Satsuki will be helping me, while  Atsushi, and Daiki will go with Tetsuya.”  Kise opened his mouth to protest, but quickly stopped once the redhead shot him a death glare.  The  blonde sunk further into his seat.  “I trust this is fair enough.”  He spoke assuredly. When no one else dared to comment, a pleased smile swept across his face.  “Good, now let’s get ready. Tetsuya’s practice begins in roughly three hours, and you all know how he hates to be late.”  He chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the growing support on this story. Please remember to like/bookmark/share/review/all that jazz.


End file.
